1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna unit and a portable wireless device, and more particularly, is suitably applied to a portable telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are portable telephones that have rotatable (flip-up) antennae which have a rotation mechanism so as to be folded into the telephones for realizing both of improved antenna gain while used and improved portability while unused. (For example, Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 8-298406).
The flip-up antennae, however, have a problem in that, if such an excessive external force as to rotate the antennae further is applied to the antennae being in an upright position, the antennae, the rotation mechanism or the portable telephone housings may be broken.